


10th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a couple of toes to the cold is small sacrifice for escaping giggling Miaka and Nuriko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10th Hatch

”Chiri it’s freezing here”, Tasuki said, jumping up and down, his breath coming out in white clouds as if he was smoking.

“Then go inside”, Chichiri said without looking him, enjoying the light sting of fresh air. 

“Do you know what Nuriko and Miaka are doing?” Tasuki asked, as if that was supposed to explain why he was out here whining.

“Baking?” Chichiri gave a wild guess. That could drive him out of the building anyway. As sweet as Miaka was and as womanly Nuriko was, neither of them had the skills for the art of cooking. If his mask would fail him while being the test taster he would end up either feeling guilty for making Miaka sad or with some broken limps after Nuriko's disappointment.

“Worse, they’re decorating the place with mistletoes”, Tasuki said with horrid look on his face.

Chichiri couldn’t help but burst to silent laugh and apparently it wasn’t as silent as he thought.

“It’s not funny”, Tasuki said with a pout. “They’re giggling there like girls and you can’t go anywhere without stepping under one of those cursed plants. They even succeed to chase poor Chiriko away with their stupid kissing games”.

“Well then, you are free to join me in here”, Chichiri said with an amused smile.

“What actually are you doing here freezing your ass off”, Tasuki asked, looking around in the darkening evening. 

“I’m putting a sheaf for the birds”.

“You are? Why are you standing on the porch then”, Tasuki asked, first time noticing the sheaf besides Chichiri’s feet.

“I want to find the best place for it”, Chichiri answered watching silently the backyard that was covered in snow.

“Oh… okay”, Tasuki said and fell silent too – for one whole minute.

“So~ figured it out already?” Tasuki asked impatiently forcing Chichiri to chuckle by himself. There were no chances for silent thinking when Tasuki was around so he might as well place the sheaf up now.

“How about between the pond and the cherry tree”, Chichiri asked looking Tasuki’s face that already had frostbites on the cheeks.

“I think the birdies couldn’t give a fuck where the damn thing is – as long as it’s in there somewhere”, Tasuki said blowing to his hands. He really wasn’t a winter person at all.

“You might be right. But it matters to me”, Chichiri said, still looking at Tasuki. For some reason Tasuki got the feeling there was more to those words but couldn’t really figure out what it was. So instead of pondering on that, he grabbed the sheaf and closed in the steps between the porch and the spot Chichiri had mentioned. Glancing back he noticed Chichiri following him, carefully stepping to the prints he had first printed on the untouched snow.

“So this it then?” Tasuki asked between the cherry tree and the pond and as Chichiri nodded him, he shoved the sheaf to the ground.

“Can we go back in now? I can barely feel my toes and even though losing them would be a small sacrifice for escaping those two I would still like to keep them”, Tasuki asked pleading.

“Fine then… all though I’m not sure how I am in any help, but I come with you if it makes your toes happy”, Chichiri said laughing to Tasuki’s pleading look and turned back to the porch, once again carefully stepping to the prints they had left previously.

“The coast is clear”, Tasuki whispered as he peeked his head inside of the porch door. Following him, Chichiri stepped inside and as he was taking his snowy shoes off, he could see the first bird land on the sheaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
